


Taken

by Dispatch22705



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst-lite, F/M, Happy Birthday Fire_Sign, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dispatch22705/pseuds/Dispatch22705
Summary: A (late) birthday gift to Fire_sign. Happy birthday m'dear!Concept: What if, instead of going to Phryne's after leaving Concetta, Phryne goes to Jack's house?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



_“Your heart…is taken.”_

The words, and the realization behind them, rankled. Jack turned them over and over in his mind as he left the restaurant, walked to his car, and drove the distance to his home. He grew more and more agitated as he parked his car and entered the house, yanking off his jacket and his necktie, untucking his shirt from his trousers and leaving his braces hanging over his hips.

Damn it.

That Concetta was mostly right was somewhat annoying. What rankled him most was that word. _Taken_. As if he had no say in the matter. As if Concetta herself could have overridden it somehow by her own power. As if he wasn’t an autonomous, grown man, capable of making his own goddamn decisions. “Son of a bitch,” he cursed, already feeling a headache settling along the back of his neck and down into his tense shoulders. He slammed the teapot down on the stove and cranked up the heat. His body was a live wire, adrenaline coursing through him.

Concetta had looked so pretty. Her mouth had been sweet against his, even if it wasn’t the exact perfect fit. Even if her perfume was decidedly not French. Even if the way she said _Gianni_ wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear. It didn’t matter. It shouldn’t have mattered. He should have been in the mood. He hadn’t had sex in so damn long, and he had a beautiful, eager woman ready to be in his arms who made him laugh and eat and consider life outside of work.

Except for a long time now he’d been dreaming of just one voice. One _Jack_ , one woman moaning it over and over again in mind-numbing pleasure. _Your heart…is taken._ More than just sex and that deliciously hot friction that came with it, but his heart. His true self. _Taken._

The teapot whistled and he yanked open the cupboard for a cup, no closer to feeling less tense.

  _Robinson, you are really fucked, and not in a good way._

The knock on the door interrupted that inner diatribe, and Jack considered ignoring it. When it became insistent, he moved toward it with a huff. And clearly God had a sense of humor because he found himself face to face with the woman in his thoughts.

“Jack,” she greeted in that compelling voice of hers. _Yes, that’s the right name, the right tone, the right smell_ , that taunting voice inside him purred, pissing him off even more.

“What do you want, Phryne?” he demanded, a little more harshly than intended, not moving aside to let her in.

She blinked, clearly surprised by his tone. “Is this…not a good time?” she asked hesitantly, taking in the state of his clothing and his jacket lying on the floor next to his tie. “Are you…are you not alone?”

Part of him wanted to sink to his knees and assure her she never had to worry about that. His other half was still stinging from the realizations he’d faced on his drive home. He wasn’t quite ready to be nice…not just yet.

“I’m alone,” he said, stepping backward. Still not inviting her in necessarily, but when she entered his home, he closed the door behind her and crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you want?” he repeated.

Instead of answering, she took a step forward, eyes narrowing as she breathed in. “You smell like lavender,” she accused, nose wrinkling.

“Is that a particularly offensive smell to you?” he asked casually, refusing to back down. He didn’t owe her an explanation.

“I don’t like it,” she admitted starkly, taking another seemingly involuntary step toward him. “I don’t like to smell it on you.”

He huffed out an incredulous breath. She really was unbelievable. “That’s not really a concern of mine.”

Earlier, she’d hounded him a bit about Concetta, but this was more. Or perhaps he merely felt it more keenly. Felt more foolish, as if Concetta’s words were correct, and fate had played a hand in giving his heart over to the woman standing in front of him.

“Did you have sex with her?” she asked.

She didn’t need to mention Concetta. She knew he knew what she was talking about. The scent of lavender was strong in the restaurant. But that she was playing the jealousy card was making him see red.

“That is really not any of your business.”

“You smell like lavender, your shirt is undone, and you…have a guilty look about you,” she assessed. “So I suppose the question answers itself.”

His arms shot out and gripped her shoulders. “You think you know everything, is that it?” She blinked, and he yanked her closer, rougher. “I guess my answer doesn’t matter…you’ve already figured it all out.”

Her pupils dilated and she fisted his shirt in his hands. “I hate this goddamn smell on you,” she growled.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you,” he countered.

“I’m aware of it,” she spat out.

“Then why are you doing it? I’ve never done this to you…not once have I--”

“Oh, bullshit,” she countered. “It’s not noble to come in second place, Jack. You want to know? I am going crazy. It’s petulant and childish, and I’m aware, but at least I’m here.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he barked out.

“I don’t know!” she fairly shouted. “But I am going to fight for it. I’m not going to just wait around and see you…”

“See me what,” he challenged, slowly moving forward until her back was against the wall.

For once, she was silent. But he didn’t feel as if he’d won, as if he had the upper hand. He felt like he was drowning, like he was waist deep in quicksand. There was part of him that knew she was right. He fought for a lot of things, but rarely for himself. And if he was honest with himself, he hadn’t always fought for _them_ , not like she was doing now. _Your heart is taken._

She had taken it. Or he’d given it and she’d not turned it away. Or…hell, he didn’t know. But they were at a stalemate—couldn’t pretend to go back to before. Rejecting other relationships for one another was new. He’d been waiting for a sign from her, something that told him she was with him in this. Perhaps she’d been waiting for a sign from him to stop being with other men. Both waiting, neither one moving forward. She’d come here tonight; perhaps it was his turn to be decisive.

“Ask me again if I slept with Concetta,” he said, his voice low, and his forearm resting on the wall near her head.

Her eyes met his, and the ache there echoed in his core being.

“I don’t want to know.”

He felt that, the desperation in her voice, the begging to not know. It couldn’t be unknown, and she knew that.

“Ask me.”

Her eyes closed for a long moment and then opened on his again. “Did you?”

He swallowed as he realized he didn’t fully know what it had cost her to ask. “No.”

Her body seemed to sag a bit, and he looked away, giving her the moment to compose her emotions. He took a step back, and then another. It was tenuous, this new thing between them. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m going to take a shower and clean up. And then I’m going to bed. If you’re still here when that happens, you can join me.”

He met her eyes and swallowed when her gaze revealed nothing. “And if you do, I’m going to make love to you.”

With that, he turned and walked down the hallway, leaving her standing by his front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack felt water pound over his shoulders and back and fall to the shower floor. With it, it seemed like tension was rolling off his back. He sighed, the steam in the room evaporating with the restraint he'd held on himself for so long. The words had tripped off his tongue, maybe because of their fight, maybe because she'd shown up at his door. Or maybe it was just time. He was tired of messing around. Tired of wondering how she felt. Tired of forgetting everything.

Of course, he realized as he washed his hair and the shampoo rinsed down the drain, she could be gone. It's possible that the moment he turned his back, she was already opening his door and leaving. Surprisingly, his sense of peace didn't leave him at the thought. He'd made his intentions known, and now it was up to her to decide what she wanted.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself off. He rubbed the towel against his head and walked into his bedroom. His intention was to move to his dresser for pajamas, but he stopped walking when he saw her. She was standing near his bed, still fully dressed. Her eyes were clear and her face was open, and he had his answer. Okay then.

He still needed to make sure. "This isn't a dare, Phryne. And this isn't a one time thing."

She nodded and he took in a deep breath and walked over to sit on his bed, resting his feet against the floor.

Jack took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb against the inside of her palm. An apology, given and received. He drew her toward him and brought her to stand in front of him. He released her hand in order to use both of his to begin unbuttoning her coat. It was easier to do than he'd anticipated, and almost like he was watching a film, he watched as his hands smoothed the fabric over her shoulders. Soon it pooled at her feet, and he stared at it for a moment before working on the buttons of her blouse. When his knuckles brushed against the bare skin of her belly, she gasped, her knees buckling a bit. She grabbed onto his forearms for balance then ran her hands up to his shoulders for support. The feel of her hands on him caused a jolt to his system and he felt himself grow hard. This was really happening. It seemed like once they'd both agreed to it, there wouldn't be any hesitation between them at all. There was no need for teasing or faltering. They both knew with unwavering certainty.

"Ah…" she moaned, closing her eyes and tossing her head back. The image, joined with the bite of her fingernails in his shoulders made him lose a bit of control, and he grabbed at the lapels of her dress shirt, ripping it apart the rest of the way. A couple of buttons skipped across the floor, little pearl colored beads against the rough wood. But Jack didn't notice. Instead, he was entranced by the perfect sight of her breasts, pale and pouting before his eyes.

"You’re beautiful," he choked out, sliding her shirt over her shoulders until she pulled her arms back and used her hands to tug it the rest of the way off. It fell to the ground and joined the pool of her coat, but all Jack could see was the way her movements made her breasts sway against her body.

“Jack," Phryne answered raspily, a slight flush covering her chest when he didn't look away. Her nipples grew tighter, and Jack's mouth began to water.

He touched her then, one palm on each breast. She filled his palms perfectly, and he couldn't help but lean closer. Her nipples were a shade of pink he couldn't even name and he didn't want to; it almost felt like knowing would be sacrilege. He spread his legs and used them to hook around her knees, bringing her even closer. And just before his mouth settled over her nipple, it puckered. _So quickly_. His stomach bottomed out at the image. She wanted him.

He opened his lips the exact amount and pressed them to her flesh, letting her get used to the warmth of his mouth before he swept his tongue against the hard bud. Phryne cried out, and Jack sucked, moaning himself as he drew on her flesh. Then he needed to stare at her again, and with a soft pop, he released her nipple from his lips. It quivered from his touch, wet and soft and hard at the same time. _Amazing_ , he thought, running the tip of his tongue over every pucker of her areole. Her nipple brushed against his lip, and he couldn't help sucking again. Over and over, he sucked then stared, examining her. She writhed in his hands, but he didn't notice; he was too entranced with her body.

She scraped her fingernails against his back when he ran his teeth against her nipple, and he pulled back, shocked by her reaction. It was only then that he saw the desperation in her eyes and he realized he hadn't given the same attention to her other breast.

Righting that wrong immediately, he cupped her and kissed a soft line across her chest, and when he immediately pulled her between his lips, she collapsed, falling against him. Jack realized with a shock that this breast was even more sensitive than the other. “Phryne,” he growled again, this time around her skin.

He smiled against her flesh and sucked even harder until he recognized the cries from her lips as a chant of his name.

Jack pulled back and stared at her mouth and in that moment, realized he hadn't kissed her lips yet. Her eyes were closed, her chest flushed, and she was almost limp in his large hands. He stood up immediately, crushed her to him and captured her lips with his.

"Phryne," he groaned into her mouth, the taste of her there just as intoxicating. Her breasts were full and warm and pressed against his chest, her nipples pointy and wet from his ministrations. He felt her arms wrap around his waist as they plundered one another's mouths. Her pants rubbed against his thighs, and the head of his erection pressed to her belly. Phryne gasped against his lips, and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, clutching her tighter to him.

Jack brought his hands around her waist and up to cup her sensitive breasts. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs and kissed her lips. "Take your pants off, Phryne," he commanded in a low voice.

Her hands immediately moved to their waists, and Jack groaned when the backs of her knuckles brushed against his cock. Soon, she was panting, pressing her face to his chest and neck as she tried to bend down and pull off her pants. Jack didn't relent in his touch of her, continually rubbing her and pressing his mouth to any part of her that he could. "Do you have any idea how good you feel in my arms?" he asked her, cupping her in his hands and placing small licks under her ear. "More," she grunted in reply, tilting her neck for him to have better access, and Jack groaned at her honesty and the literal dream come true she was tonight. Finally, she was as naked as he was, and she practically climbed up his body to get closer. Jack realized he could thrust into her at exactly that moment. But he didn't want to quite yet. There was a lot more he wanted to do to her.

He turned them and then suddenly she was flat on her back. In his bed. Phryne Fisher. In real life. Splayed out against his sheets, pale limbs and secret treasures. All for him. His fists clenched at his sides as a wave of possession coursed over him from head to toe. He grabbed her hips and moved her to the center of the bed, leaving plenty of room for him on either side.

"Jack…" she tried to sit up and wrap around him, but he grabbed her wrists in his hands and pressed them to the mattress.

"Not yet, Phryne. I'm making you mine."

He didn't give a damn if she resented his words. All he cared about was getting his mouth back on her tempting body, starting with her lips.

His hands rested on either side of her shoulders as he moved his weight on his knees on either side of her hips. On all fours, he had enough leverage to lean down and kiss her, tangling his tongue with hers. When she clasped at his back with her hands, he moved down, pressing sucking kisses against her neck and jaw line. His thumbs began a half-moon arc along the undersides of each of her breasts and Phryne writhed on the bed, parting her knees in invitation.

“Do you get paid by the hour?” she complained, and he paused and then laughed, the sound vibrating against her skin.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned, her legs falling open further.

His penis was so hard he ached, but it was the best kind of ache. He was desperate for her, every damn inch of her. He tasted the beat of her heart against his tongue when he pressed kisses to her chest before resting his weight on one elbow and using his other hand to press both of her breasts together. He buried his face between them and rubbed against her, relishing her deep moans and groans. His new position put him closer to her, and he could feel her wet heat rubbing against his hip. His cock lengthened in rebellion, desperate to be inside of her. With a hard suck to each of her nipples, he finally abandoned her breasts and moved down to her belly. Jack admired the muscles he found there, knowing they were from both work and play. "You're incredible, Phryne. Everything about you."

He pressed open-mouthed kisses all over her pale skin, leaving a couple of marks in spots that were particularly intoxicating. And when he got to her side, he reared up, turning her onto her belly so he could taste every inch of her back.

"Jack…enough," she groaned into his pillow, grinding down onto the mattress, desperate for even an ounce of relief.

Jack took in the expanse of her back, the gorgeous line of her spine down to the best rear end he'd ever seen. "Not even close," he promised, cupping her bottom in his hands and kissing a line across her shoulders.

She arched back into his touch and then back down on the mattress. He could smell how aroused she was, and he grew even harder. He moved down the bed and rubbed her feet, inserting his index finger in between each of her toes and massaging, watching as she began to rotate her hips in a precise rhythm against his bed. From this position, he could see a decidedly wet spot form on his sheets, despite their dark color. His mouth began to water again, and he decided to move closer to his goal. His palms cupped her calves, while his tongue traced the backs of her knees. She shuddered so hard he thought maybe she'd come, but the tenseness in her body didn't subside at all and if anything, increased as he began to lightly tickle and touch the insides of her thighs.

They were wet. "Fuck, Phryne," Jack gasped. She was so wet, she was dripping for him. He wanted to make this good for her, but her reaction was unbelievable. "God, we're so good _together_."

She grunted something, but he wasn't sure yet. He thought it sounded like 'we're not together yet,' but instead of answering, he moved up further, precum practically dripping out of him. Just to torture them both, he ran the length of his cock between her legs, and she arched her back toward him. She put her weight on her hands and knees, begging him with her body to take her. "Please, Jack."

It was so, so, so, so tempting, but he held off and instead, grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her back.

Her eyes widened when she saw how hard he was and she whimpered at the look in his eyes, spreading her legs now with no shame or thought of pride. Jack licked his lips and settled between her thighs, his eyes on only one thing.

With his large hands, he spread her thighs wider, pressing his thumbs just on either side of her folds. Her slit parted, revealing the darkest, wettest, pinkest pussy he'd ever seen. "Perfect," he growled, leaning down to take in a deep breath. His hands on her hips and his arms against her thighs prevented her from being able to arch up into his mouth, and Phryne growled, cursing and taking his name in vain. Jack chuckled against her, then watched as her lips furled a bit in reaction to his warm breath. He blew on her and watched again and again, mesmerized. Staring down at her was like seeing his home from an aerial view, a new look at exactly where in the world he belonged. _So perfect._

His position trapped his cock between his belly and his bed, and if he wasn't careful, he was going to come. He knew it was possible, but there was no way in hell Jack wasn't going to put his mouth all over her, right fucking now. His lips formed a perfect o and then latched onto her core, right against her opening. He began to suck and she rocked up, her strength amazing to him. He could feel her body open for him, trying to get him inside of her. His tongue, his finger, his dick, anything. But he didn't, not quite yet. He merely continued to draw from her empty place. When her fingers fisted in the sheets and she cursed at him again, then and only then did he slip his tongue inside of her. Immediately, he felt a quick contraction in her pussy, and he thought again that maybe she'd come. But like before, she'd only reached another pleasure plateau. Jack's lips curved up in a cocky grin. He licked into her a few more times before bringing his mouth to her clit. _She was so pretty._ He spared a glance up her body and about came at the sight.

Her head was tossing on his pillow, her hair a dark halo and her bare shoulders so pale as they sloped down to those perfect breasts he swore he could still taste. Her hands rested on them, massaging in soft circles, and his palms warmed. He placed his hands over hers, and she groaned and let him take over, sliding her fingers through his hair. He smiled and settled his mouth back against her perfect little quim. This time he didn't tease and instead, sucked her sweet clit right into his mouth. The flat of his tongue pressed against the underside of her tissues and he tried to rub her between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. She panted, and by now was able to wrap her legs around his head, keeping him in place. Jack felt how wet she was against his chin and he tweaked her nipples once, then again before sliding his hands down her warm belly to her welcome thighs. He pressed them apart again and then slid both of his thumbs into her core, beginning a twisting, rubbing and thrusting rhythm in time to the pulse of her body. "Phryne, you taste so amazing. I could live off of you, I swear to God," Jack panted, loving the way she got even wetter at his words. She was so slick it was almost impossible for him to keep his mouth on her.

He was on the verge of coming, and hard, but there was no way in hell he wasn't going to finish her off first. "Come, Phryne." He increased the speed of his thumbs inside of her, twisting them in different ways as he moved in and out of her. "I want to taste you come in my mouth." He finished the sentence around her clit, licking and sucking at her until she began making unintelligible noises combined with his name.

Phryne cried out. "Jack! Jack! Oh…Oh…Oh…Oh…Oh…Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck…Jack!" She chanted and cursed and then screamed when she exploded, clenching on his thumbs and face incredibly hard. Her hands squeezed his shoulders and her back arched off the bed. She trembled and convulsed and he sucked up every drop of it. Her feet planted to the bed and her knees locked over his head and she thrust upward in a circular rhythm.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm, Phryne, Phryne…mmmmm" he murmured. He needed to get inside of her, and quickly. He'd gotten himself off so many times just imagining licking her out that his cock was on autopilot, ready to explode. According to his body, he was ready to come, and he couldn't quite get the message to his brain. He was dripping all over himself, and he knew he had about ten seconds before he absolutely went off. But she tasted so fucking amazing. "So good…" he panted, licking up and down her core. "So amazing…Phryne…so fucking delicious."

He might have made it; it was almost possible. If only he'd been able to stop licking at her. But she tasted so perfect. "I can't stop. I can't stop licking you, Phryne. You taste so good."

She groaned, and collapsed back against his pillow, only small aftershocks quivering from her. Even then, he might have been able to put his weight on his arms and pull himself up and thrust into her body. He knew exactly how wet and ready she was; it was all over his tongue and lips. And she just tasted so fantastic.

But then, satiated, she sank into his mattress, deeper than he'd ever seen any woman collapse. Her thighs fell open lazily, and she murmured his name. "Jack," she sighed, the sound of perfect satisfaction left her lips and she wove her delicate fingers gently along the back of his hair. "Mmmmmm…" That was truly the fulfillment of all of his fantasies.

It was the sigh that did him in. Just the sound and her soft touch shot a line of heat from his head, down his spine and right to his cock. Jack growled and pressed his face hard to her thigh as he came hard against his sheets.

His entire body convulsed, his stomach muscles heaved and his chest pressed hard against his bed as he tried to pull in breath. He couldn't remember coming that hard ever and in that moment he wasn't convinced that he'd have survived being inside of her.

It may have been minutes before he could breathe again. With as much strength as he could muster, he lifted himself up and forward, coming to rest on his back beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Phryne's eyes fluttered open and she stared at the ceiling for a moment. She'd never been one for colloquialisms, but she honestly could say she'd seen stars during her orgasm. Her thighs still trembled, and her core ached in reaction to its violently beautiful contractions. Her breasts felt heavy, her lips swollen, her throat sore from screaming. In the back of her mind she felt like maybe something wasn't quite right, but when she gathered enough energy to look over, she saw Jack beside her. With one hand, she ran her knuckles against his hip. "That was wonderful."

He smiled and turned to look at her. "I'm glad. I think I enjoyed it more than you."

Phryne felt her stomach muscles contract as she tried to laugh, but she was still too weak. "I don't think that's possible. But…" she realized that while she'd come, it had all been rather one sided. "What about you?"

Jack smiled and leaned over to rest his weight on one elbow. He placed a hand on her belly and leaned over to kiss her neck. "I'm good."

She looked him over and saw that he was not erect like before and a glance down past her body showed a dark and wet spot near the foot of the bed. He'd come, but not inside of her. "What?"

Jack chuckled and kissed her neck again, rubbing his thumb over her skin. "I couldn't help it. I came just from your taste, Phryne. From the sound of your voice and the feel of your body."

Phryne shivered at his words and her hips rotated imperceptibly. She frowned. "I expected you to have better control."

He laughed against her skin and smoothed his hand down her body to cup her mound in a sweetly possessive gesture. "I did. I have incredible control, Phryne. I lasted a damn long time. I have legendary control where you’re concerned."

When she didn't reply, he licked under her ear and then pulled back. "Most men would have come the moment you knocked on their door."

With that, he rolled from his bed and walked over to his dresser. Phryne smiled at his words and watched his long lean body. She was amazed at him. Most men would be apologizing and making promises, but Jack seemed to have an innate self confidence when it came to sex. Even now, when not aroused, he had no problem walking around his bedroom. She watched him pull a pair of pajamas from his drawer. He pulled on the pants and handed the top to her before he pulled the covers over them to their waists. "I ruined your blouse." Though his words were apologetic, his tone was anything but, and Phryne stared at him before she pulled the softly worn shirt over her head.

"So…you're not disappointed? You're satisfied?"

Jack smiled and leaned back against his pillow. His arms were behind his head, the muscles along his limbs very pronounced and masculine. His chest and shoulders were wide and bare and tempting. "Phryne, I've got you naked in my bed, and your taste on my tongue. I'd say I’m very satisfied."

Phryne's entire body flushed at his darkly sexy words. This man was not a prude at all and pleasantly compatible with her in more ways than one. "Technically we’re not naked," she countered, settling back down on her side near him. "I'm wearing your shirt."

Jack closed his eyes but still smiled, cocky and sure. "Even better," he murmured, and his arm wrapped around her body, pulling her close.

Phryne watched as he fell asleep, and then she too was soon asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The next morning…_ **

Phryne awoke to sunlight streaming through the curtains. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out where she was. Her body was sore in some places and tender in others, and then a soft snore got her attention. She looked to her left and saw Jack sleeping beside her. His hair was sticking up all over, both from the way he'd left it wet after his shower and the way her hands had clenched into it. Phryne shivered at the serenity of his face, and then she shivered again as she remembered the feel of his face planted quite satisfactorily between her thighs.

Her hips rotated on the bed, and she felt herself grow wet at the prospect of a repeat session. The sheet Jack had lazily draped over their contented bodies now slipped dangerously close to his hips, and Phryne moved closer to him, sliding one of her arms over his waist so she could stare down at his sleeping form. He was flat on his back, and spread out for her.

She worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at him, cataloguing every inch of his torso. Phryne pressed her lips to a small scar near his shoulder and felt him stir beneath her. "Phryne?" he asked, and she pulled back. His eyes were confused, and she waited for him to realize that she really was there. She saw understanding reflect in his eyes and she leaned toward him. His face was at peace and she pressed her lips against his very gently. Her thighs and breasts recognized the scrape of his morning beard, now against her chin. Phryne allowed Jack's tongue inside her mouth and they kissed, lazily and perfectly.

"Hello," she whispered against his lips.

"Good morning," Jack husked out before pressing his lips to the side of her neck. Phryne arched back and then pulled back fully before placing soft kisses all over his wide chest. She traced his skin and luxuriated in the way his hips began to rotate on the bed. Straddling him she allowed herself to rest on his cotton covered length as she smoothed her lips over his skin. Jack's hands were warm against her thighs and then he slipped them under her shirt and to her bare back and belly. Phryne groaned and pulled back, crossing her arms at her waist and lifting the shirt over her head in one move.

Jack growled and leaned forward, his lips already zeroing in on her breasts. But Phryne pushed him down to the mattress. "Not yet, Jack." She moved backward and pulled his pants down his legs. Once they were both completely naked, she moved back beside him, and they both laid on their sides, facing one another.

As needy as they both were for sex, they satisfied one another by just kissing for a while. Jack curved one hand along her thigh and hooked it over his leg, pulling her even closer. Phryne felt his morning erection against her belly and she placed her hands on his chest. They stayed like that for a long time, their lips and tongues tangling in mutual pleasure. Jack rubbed her back and Phryne rubbed his shoulders. "I love kissing you," Phryne admitted, rubbing her thigh against Jack's hip.

"Me too," Jack returned, capturing her lips again with his. He cupped her rear end in his palms and tugged her near him. The sensation caused Phryne to arch back, her breasts peaking against his firm chest.

They stared at one another for a long moment before attacking each other again. This time, it wasn't lazy kissing, it was desperate. It was fierce. It was moans and whimpers and scraping fingernails from her and groans and hisses and thrusting hips from him. Their lips bit at one another. Neither one was vying for dominance; they each were only desperate to make the other see how much they were needed.

"Ah!" Phryne forced herself to pull back for much needed air. Then she moved, falling onto her back. She stretched her arms above her, gently tangling her fingers into his headboard. She bent her knees and then let one fall to the mattress in invitation. "I believe the correct phrase would be, 'Take me, I'm yours', Jack".

There was no guile or artifice, mockery or sexual cunning in her tone. Jack looked at her for a second longer, sealing the minute up in his heart as the moment right before he really became one with her. Then he settled himself between her parted thighs, groaning at the welcome she gave him. She arched up beneath him and he ran his hands from her waist up and over her breasts and shoulders then up her arms until his fingers were twined with hers. Phryne wrapped her legs around his waist and Jack lowered his lips to hers, kissing her lightly before sinking inside of her.

The last few hours of intimacy and foreplay could not compare to the genuinely out of this world pleasure found in their absolute joining. Phryne's neck flushed and her lips fell open against his. "Oh, Jack…" she cried out, tightening her fingers in his.

He was long and thick inside of her, fitting her perfectly. She looked at his handsome face and almost ached at the awe and desire she read in his eyes.

His ability to form complete sentences was gone. All he could do was lay completely on top of her, stretched out with her from head to toe, and move. He began to thrust between her legs, groaning at the feel of how wet she was, all for him. He remembered the way she came apart on his tongue, and he thrust a little bit harder.

Phryne bit at his lips, running her thumbs over his as she rotated her hips below him. Their eyes locked and held as they rode one another, their rhythm as perfect as if they'd been together twenty years.

“This is so good,” she admitted, capturing his mouth with hers and thrusting her tongue inside as he rocked his naked body over hers.

His cheeks were flushed, his penis lengthening and warming inside of her. Phryne felt her own body temperature rise. Part of her wanted to take her hands back and run them all along Jack’s body, but the rest of her loved the feel of his fingers gripping hers so tightly. They anchored one another, and she closed her eyes as another of his thrusts caused her to gasp. Behind her closed lids, she could perfectly imagine the way they looked, almost as if she were looking at a mirror on the ceiling. Jack's hair and skin, taut, muscled, firm, clenching. His strong neck and wide shoulders, his perfect back and trim hips and long legs. And she imagined her pale skin, wrapped around him as his hips pounded into hers. Her eyes opened on a gasp as she nearly came apart at the image combined with his inexorable thrusting between her legs.

"Look at me, Phryne," he begged, pulling his face back from where he'd buried it in the crease of her neck and shoulder. "Look at me. Please."

Phryne nodded, clenching her fingers around his and staring into his eyes.

And in that moment, time stopped as they both came.

Her core contracted and fluttered in desperately rapid pulses around his cock, and he arched his back, burying himself deeper and coming hard. Her body opened and his spilled and they became one, truly one.

"Oh, Phryne…" Jack gasped, collapsing against her in a mass of gorgeous and desperate relief, and she felt his stomach muscles working against hers. His thighs continued to work as his hips moved in soft rotations.

"I know," she acknowledged, finally breaking their hand to hand contact to run her hands all up and down his back with a soothing touch. Jack was in her arms and in her, and she didn't have words to associate with it all. They were sweaty and panting and breathing hard and _together_.

But when he pulled back and met her eyes again, Phryne realized she didn't need words for the moment. She just needed him. She leaned up and kissed his chin and his cheeks and then his lips, moaning against his mouth when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her with him. He rolled to his back and she sprawled out on top of him.

The minutes ticked by as he lazily stroked her back.

“You have my heart, Phryne,” he admitted, and with the words, released the final weight around his heart.

“And you have mine, Inspector,” she smiled, leaning back to look at him before giving him a small kiss.


End file.
